pernfandomcom-20200213-history
High Reaches Weyr
High Reaches Weyr is the third Weyr on the Northern Continent. Situated on the Northwest coast, Telgar Weyr borders on the East and Fort Weyr are to the South. High Reaches, Tillek and Nerat Holds are beholden to High Reaches Weyr. Description : A detailed description of the Weyr, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) High Reaches was the third Weyr, founded entirely by dragons and riders from Fort Weyr. After the First Pass ended, the queens kept laying good-sized clutches for a while. There were no deaths from Threadscore or misadventure, so the population quickly rose to a squeeze in the available living space. The volcanic caldera in High Reaches was handy. High Reaches is one of the most striking of all the Weyrs. The north rim of the Bowl is called the Seven Spindles for the high, crownlike points arrayed around that end, formed of old flow from the volcano and clipped to sharp spikes when the caldera blew up in ages past. The Hatching Ground is in a wide, high, oval cavern at the northernmost edge of the Bowl next to the queens' weyrs. Like Fort and Benden, High Reaches was hollowed out with stonecutters. Some thermal baths were put in in the queens' caverns and the Weyrleader's chamber, but most sanitary and bathing facilities in this and all later Weyrs were supplied with exterior pipes of ceramics or metal. Most of the Oldtimers who came forward to High Reaches left for Southern Weyr after the death of Weyrleader T'kul, leaving Kylara and T'bor, formerly of Southern, as the new Weyrleaders. When the two queen dragons died, Pilgra became Weyrwoman for Selgrith. T'bor, though brash and occasionally thoughtless, is entirely behind the Benden Weyr leadership. Capacity It should be noted that a Weyr's capacity changes over the years, as riders make expansions and carve out new weyrs for themselves. For example, the capacity of all Pern's Weyrs went from 2300 Dragons in the Sixth Pass to 3000 Dragons in the end of Eighth Interval and Ninth Pass. Protected Territories High Reaches, Tillek and Nabol Holds are beholden to High Reaches Weyr. Although the borders changed over the years, by the Ninth Pass, High Reaches Weyr's area of protection generally matched the borders of the three Holds it protected. Protectorate extends to the insignificant northern part of Ruatha Hold, covering in particular the Plateau Hold. History First Pass / First Interval It was mention by Sean Connell to Sorka Hanrahan, when Benden Weyr is founded along with two other sites. There are a few shafts where the stone cutters were used by end of First Pass, more importantly it were the creations of the heating system for the Hatching Ground. * Weyrleaders: ** L'can and unnamed bronze. First Interval / Second Pass * Weyrleaders: ** G'don and bronze Chakath; Weyrwoman Mari and gold Susuth. Second Interval / Third Pass According to Dragon's Fire, High Reaches Weyr got its name from the seven spindles, which suggests that the Weyr was established before High Reaches Hold was. * Weyrleaders: ** B'ralar and bronze Kalanth; Weyrwoman Jessala and gold Garirth. ** B'ralar and bronze Kalanth; Weyrwoman Sonia and gold Lyrinth. ** D'vin and bronze Hurth; Weyrwoman Sonia and gold Lyrinth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Tullea; Wingleaders — . * Weyrhealer S'son. Sixth Pass There is an describe healer journeyman, but not named in the book, who was of the Wyer, when Moreta treated Tamianth during the Sixth Pass. * Weyrleaders: ** S'ligar and bronze Gianarth; Weyrwoman Falga and gold Tamianth. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Bessera, Diona ; Wingleaders B'lerion, Weyrlingmaster Cr'not. * Weyrhealer Barly, Pressen. Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass Under T'kul and Merika's leadership, the inhabitants of High Reaches Weyr went forward in time, leaving the Weyr un-occupied until the Ninth Pass. * Weyrleaders: ** T'kul and bronze Salth; Weyrwoman Merika and unnamed gold. ** T'bor and bronze Orth; Weyrwoman Kylara and gold Prideth. ** T'bor and bronze Orth; Weyrwoman Pilgra and gold Selgrith. ** M'rand and bronze Tileth; Weyrwoman Pilgra and gold Selgrith. ** G'bear and bronze Winlath; Weyrwoman Neldama and gold Yasith. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman Brekke, Vanira ; Wingleaders — . ru:Вейр Плоскогорье Category:All Weyrs Category:Northern Continent places Category:High Reaches Weyr